In a Moment of Time
by Magick Water
Summary: What happens when Tala, invisble to everyone but those who torment him, loses himself, even if just for a moment? At least they will all remember him know, now that he left this way...


In a Moment of Time  
  
Notes: One-shot fic, I'm not sure what genre it should be in. But anyway, I thought of this story one day on vacation while listening to Youth of the Nation, by P.O.D. It might be a little confusing, because there are a lot of point of view changes. It switches back and forth from Kai and Tala, so just keep that in mind. And I dunno, it sounded better in my head...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye mom!" I shouted as I walked out of the house to go to school. I met up with my two friends, Johnny and Kane, and their friends, Bryan, Ian, and Ozuma.  
  
I ignored them as I studied for our final exams in my head. Unlike the rest of them, I was nervous. I actually wanted to pass. They just don't care.  
  
"Yo, earth to Kai!" Johnny said, waving his quite annoyingly in front of my face. "Stop spaacing, we're almost to school!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I glared out the window as I watched Kai and his friends pass by. I hate them. Everyone at school too. They're stupid and judgmental, and they don't deserve to live. Kai's the worst. We used to be pretty good friends, Kai and me. But he ditched me as soon as he found out that I'm gay. God, that hurt me so much, I don't even want to think about it.  
  
"Tala, are you almost ready?" My mom asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," was my reply. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out my dad's old police gun. He died last year, on the job. I shoved the gun into my backpack before leaving for school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked out of class after two hours of finals. We had a half-hour break before two more hours of testing.  
  
"How do you think you did?" Johnny asked, catching up to me.  
  
"Ok I guess, I hate tests."  
  
"Yeah me too. Today's the last day though."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Johnny laughed at my response. "You got any plans this weekend?"  
  
"Nah, except it's my mom's birthday tomorrow." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Oh joy," he said dryly, "We should go-"  
  
But he never got to finish. A gunshot had interrupted him.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!?" Johnny exclaimed. I couldn't move. People were running every which way around me, as the gunshots continued. I saw a body go limp and fall to the ground.  
  
"Kai, move!" Johnny yelled to me, as he ran from the scene. But I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything except the gunshots. Those terrible gunshots.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. But I spotted the gun. And Tala, holding it. Next thing I know, he looked at me. He aimed his gun at me. And as if in slow motion, the bullet came towards me. My muscles were frozen. I couldn't move. Then I felt a huge pain in my shoulder. I heard another shot, and soon I felt another pain in my chest, before falling to the ground and blacking out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard the sirens in the distance. Almost everyone was gone. I saw an officer slowly walking towards me.  
  
"Put your gun down!" he commanded. I snorted, raised my gun, and watched his body fall to the floor.  
  
Soon there were police surrounding me. "Young man, please calm down!" one shouted to me. Suddenly, I came out of my murderous state. I looked around. I saw all the dead bodies on the ground. My eyes widened as I saw Kai's body. I killed him. I killed them all. I collapsed to knees as this realization struck me.  
  
Had I killed them all? There was at least seven of them. What was I thinking?  
  
"Sir, please put your gun on the ground." They were going to arrest me. Or shoot me. They don't care about me. Why should I listen to them? There's only one good way I can think of to end this thing. In a moment of time, I had forgotten myself. Everyone else had already forgotten me, if they had known me in the first place. I had vanished. Nobody cares. But they will all remember me this way. I put the gun to my head, and all I thought of was being reunited with Kai before everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yep, that's it. Leave a review! 


End file.
